Dk64rules (series) Part 3: Meeting Mick Cool
Prologue ???: Uh.....hmmm...papaya or guava.... Desert Shopkeep: We have a sale on guavas. ???: Ok then guava it is! Part 3: Meeting Mick Cool By Dk64rules PLEASE READ PARTS 1 AND 2 FIRST Chapter 1: Mick Cool falls into the sand Sixty: Oof! Sand! Sixty: Uuuurghhh...... ???: Hey, who....are you? Sixty: Whaaaaat...?? ???: Who are you? Sixty: I'm....Sixty Four. ???: I'm Mick Cool. Sixty: Mick....Cool? Mick Cool: Yes. Sixty: Ok......weird. I once knew a Micool26, but everybody called him Twenty. Mick Cool: What happened to him? Sixty: He was banned from our town. Mick Cool: Oh. We have a town. Sixty: Where? Cool: About two miles from here. But don't worry, I have a two person speederbike. Sixty: Ok. get on speederbike, bike takes off Sixty: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! into rock outside town Mick Cool: Oof! Urgh...... Sixty: Owowowowowowow.... Mick Cool: We're here.. look up to the massive sandblock towers of......Shifting Sand City! Sixty: This is awesome! Mick Cool: We also have a zoo. They have a funny new exhibit! Sixty: What is it? Mick Cool: A girl screaming for help and flailing her limbs around in a strange glass box. It's hilarious! Sixty: Amy! Mick Cool out of his way, then runs toward the zoo Chapter 2: Dimentio's Demented Death Sixty: Aaah! Amy! Dimentio: HALT! runs past Dimentio: Hehehehe... flips Sixty Sixty: Hey, I'm flat! Dimentio: I've changed you from 3D to 2D! Hahaha! Sixty: I was about to say thank you. Dimentio: WHAAAT?! slips through Amy's glass box, which is almost impossible, and shatters it. Dimentio: Hey, wah?! Mick Cool: Don't worry Sixty and friend! I'll take down Dimentio! Cool shocks Dimentio with a shrink ray Dimentio: wha? I'm small. Wait, holy crap! dodges stomping feet and weightlessly jumps up on the top of the zoo gate Dimentio: Foolish mortals! I have evaded you even in this small form! trips over pebble, lands on back in front of zoo gate Dimentio: And you know what- staggers, then falls Dimentio: GAAAAH! Sixty: Look! Amy: AAAAHH! BUG!! lands in Amy's mouth Sixty: You ate the bug. Mick Cool to Sixty: Hey, now Dimentio is defeated! Or, eaten, in this matter. Sixty: Great! Chapter 3: Amy Leaves Again Amy: Pleh! That was horrible! Sixty: Heh heh...So you stayin'? Amy: No, I got a ticket to go to the Ultimate Time hotel down in the sunny beach part of this world! Sixty: Ok, I gonna go back to saving the world and my '64 from Eight's wrath. C'mon, Mick Cool! Mick Cool: Ok! I just wanted to get a souvenir! a salamander keychain Sixty: Oh, brother. Where is the nearest Void City portal? Mick Cool: In the oasis of the Sand Sea outside of town. Sixty: Well, we got a trip ahead of us. Mick Cool: We sure do. Will Mick Cool and Sixty make it to the oasis? Will Amy stay away from evil? And what will Eight think of Dimentio's untimely death? Stay tuned for Part 4 to find out! BONUS SCENE Eight: So, how is Dimentio? Desert Shopkeep: I....don't know! Can I go home noww?? Waah! Eight: You are useless to me! Shopkeep out, literally Eight: If Dimentio is dead, I may need more power to confront Sixty than I thought.... Eight: I may need.... Eight: LUCKY CANDY!! Read: Dk64rules (series) Part 4: The Endless Sand Sea Category:Fan Fiction Category:NextGen Games, inc. Games Category:Chapters